


Mugs

by yamayamawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: The first time Hinata bought Kageyama a coffee mug as a present (he’d found an orange and black striped mug online and just knew he had to get it), Kageyama was genuinely shocked that Hinata had even thought of it. This confused Hinata, because Kageyama had to have known that he opened the cupboards wide enough for Hinata to peer in and see the dozens of mugs, right?Still, it made Kageyama flush as he bowed his head and thanked Hinata – one of the only times, even to this day, that he’d ever done that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Yama's 30-Minute Spiels





	Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~! I thought of this while making myself a mug cake. I'm not a coffee drinker myself, but I still have a somewhat small collection of mugs for my mug cakes and hot cocoa, and I thought it made for a cute prompt! I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama was a coffee drinker.

One of the first things Hinata had learned spending the night at Kageyama’s was that not only did Kageyama drink approximately four cups of coffee every morning, he also had an outstanding collection of mugs. A few were volleyball themed, but mostly the mugs had chintzy sayings scrawled across them or no words at all, just some fun colors and patterns. Hinata’s personal favorite was a mug in the shape of a dog’s head that looked like a cute chibi golden retriever. He had watched his partner carefully select a coffee cup to fit that day’s mood many times, and honestly, it was pretty cute to watch Kageyama’s face scrunch up in consideration as he debated between mugs.

The first time Hinata bought Kageyama a coffee mug as a present (he’d found an orange and black striped mug online and just _knew_ he had to get it), Kageyama was genuinely shocked that Hinata had even thought of it. This confused Hinata, because Kageyama had to have known that he opened the cupboards wide enough for Hinata to peer in and see the dozens of mugs, right?

Still, it made Kageyama flush as he bowed his head and thanked Hinata – one of the only times, even to this day, that he’d ever done that.

Even as they started dating, Kageyama would get surprised way too much when Hinata would occasionally bring home a coffee mug as a gift. Some part of Hinata thought that Kageyama still believed Hinata had no idea about his coffee mug obsession, and while the surprised expression Kageyama made was always worth the money spent on the mug, Hinata felt a little pang of annoyance that Kageyama didn’t recognize how well Hinata knew him.

Now, while living with each other in university, Hinata struggled to restrain himself from purchasing a mug every week for his boyfriend. Kageyama’s collection had nearly doubled since high school, and his mugs took up a whole cupboard by themselves, but still Hinata wanted to supply him with more. During the school semesters when Kageyama and Hinata would have early-morning and late-night practices, Kageyama began to use two mugs a day – one before morning practice, and one in between his last class of the day and the upcoming volleyball practice. Hinata took this as an excuse to purchase more mugs, of course.

Hinata would be lying if he said he didn’t think coffee was the nastiest drink on the planet. Plus, the one time he’d made himself coffee and forced himself to drink it, he couldn’t sit still for the next two days and Kageyama even made him sleep on the couch. He hated everything about it, and he would much rather stick to his orange juice and white milk in the mornings.

Then, different mug-approved drinks began to appear in their pantry. It started with a box of peach tea, and when Hinata casually mentioned it Kageyama sputtered, blushed, and claimed it wasn’t him. Still, when Hinata said he preferred something sweeter, the next day a box of hot chocolate mix appeared.

Something about that in particular excited Hinata. It felt as though Kageyama was inviting Hinata to share the mug collection with him, something that had always been so precious to him. Of course, it really wasn’t that deep – Kageyama just felt bad slurping his coffee every morning while his boyfriend eyed the mug cabinet.

So they began a new morning ritual: Hinata would steam milk while Kageyama’s coffee brewed, and they would sit on the couch, snuggled into each other, and sip their drinks to start nearly every morning. Sometimes, if Hinata was lucky, Kageyama would sneak some whipped cream into the fridge to top Hinata’s hot cocoa with, but after Hinata made a point of getting the whipped cream on his face to have Kageyama lick it off, whipped cream showed up on their grocery list a lot more often.

And some mornings, they would skip the coffee, the hot cocoa, and the whipped cream altogether, and just snuggle up on the couch, falling asleep again due to the lack of caffeine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks to the coronavirus, I've been able to spend a lot more time writing and I've been able to update some long-running fics of mine. I guess that's one upside of it! Hope you all are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
